A variety of cancers and other disorders have been associated with increased methylation of certain genes. For example, Septin 9 (SEPT9 gene) methylated DNA has been demonstrated to appear in the blood plasma of individuals with colorectal cancer and adenomatous polyps. There have been several SEPT9 methylated DNA assays developed to screen for colorectal cancer. Typically, assays or tests for the presence of methylated genes rely on controls using synthesized completely methylated genomic DNA from cell line sources. However, it is desirable to find a new source of methylated DNA that better represents the state of naturally occurring methylated DNA and can function as a control.